Carcano Rifle
The is a one of the rare weapons available in Red Dead Redemption. It is the service rifle of the Italian Army, a weapon that would have actually been quite rare in the American West and is a symbol of changing times, morals and ideals. Description It performs in a similar manner to the Rolling Block rifle, however, it holds 5 rounds in a magazine and so has a far faster rate of fire and reload time. In multiplayer, it does less damage than the Rolling Block rifle against players, as it can only perform a one-shot-kill with a headshot, and the Rolling Block can kill with a single shot to the body. The Carcano Rifle's bullets travel at a faster velocity than the Rolling Block, meaning that the shots won't need to be anticipated as much, resulting in the bullet hitting the moving target more effectively. The uses Sniper Rifle Ammo. Obtaining Singleplayer *The Carcano Rifle can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Blackwater for $1100, or $550 if you have high honor and fame. Multiplayer *In Free Roam Multiplayer mode, it can be found in a chest in the Nosalida gang hideout. *The is unlocked upon reaching rank 28. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare, the Carcano Rifle and the Mauser Pistol, can be obtained by completing the Rank 5 Undead Sharpshooter Challenge. Tips and Tricks *The Carcano is a mediocre rifle to use when first initiating combat with gangs of outlaws occupying Gang Hideouts. It indeed has 5 rounds, however, it has less accuracy when compared to the Rolling Block Rifle. The Rolling Block Rifle only has 1 round, yet can be used to pick off targets from up to 500 yards away in-game. *When engaging multiple enemies at medium range, it can be helpful to switch between the Carcano Rifle and a weapon with auto-aim to quickly acquire targets. *While aiming in the direction of enemies, a white ray appears around the scope to indicate where the enemy is. Trivia *A scoped Mannlicher-Carcano Rifle is well-known as the mail-order weapon that was used by Lee Harvey Oswald to assassinate John F. Kennedy. This probably explains its inclusion in the game, as it is not considered an especially accurate rifle or well-suited to the sniper role; nor is it likely to have been found in the American West circa 1911. *With a few modifications, the Italian military used the Carcano through both World Wars. It was used by Italian police forces up until the 1980s. *The real-world Carcano holds 6 rounds as opposed to the 5 in game. *Its strange that the Carcano Rifle is loaded with a stripper clip when it is a scoped weapon. In real life, reloading a scoped Carcano Rifle with a stripper clip would be very difficult due to the scope blocking the receiver. The gun would have to be reloaded with an individual round at a time. *The real-world Carcano, when fitted with a scope, has an unusual off-center mounting plate that places the scope above and to the left of the barrel center line. In "Normal" rifles, a scope is fitted directly above and in line with the centerline of the barrel. The Carcano requires this as the bolt lifts quite high when cycling rounds into the chamber, and the bolt handle would knock against a scope if it were mounted in the "usual" place above the center of the action. Bugs *Sometimes when buying the Carcano rifle from the Gunsmith in Blackwater, it will disappear from the inventory - the only way to get it back is to reload the game and try buying it again. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- ---- Gallery File:Scope.jpg|Real-life Carcano rifle File:Carcano.jpg File:M1903.jpg 7.35italian-1.jpg|7.35mm round - A type used in the Carcano es:Fusil Carcano Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Rare weapons Category:Weapons